mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vito Scaletta (Mafia II)
Vito Scaletta is the main protagonist and the playable character in Mafia II. Background History Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was born in Sicily in 1925, into a very poor family. A few years later his father decided that they should move to America and start a new life. Sadly even in their new found home, they couldn't escape poverty. While living in Empire Bay Vito met another boy named Joe. They quickly became friends, and Joe being a year older, he protected Vito from bullies. The pair became close friends and they have always looked out for each other; they now trust each other with their lives. Vito was arrested for a botched robbery, and was given the option of staying in jail or serving in the Army. He chose the army. He was drafted into the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment. At some point in 1944 or 1945, Vito got shot. After spending a few months in the infirmary, he was sent home on leave from the war for a month. Joe managed to get him some forged discharge papers, which meant he did not have to return. The war then ended three months later. Prologue When he gets back he finds out that his dead father left his family in debts of up to two-thousand dollars. This is found out when Vito finds his sister being harrased by a loan shark. This serves as a tutorial for hand combat. Realizing that he has to help his family, Vito quickly starts looking for a job at the docks and soon realizes that such a mundane job isn't for him. Finding nowhere to go, he turns to his good friend Joe and the two quickly embark upon a life of crime. Gameplay Story Their criminal ascension starts with Mikey, a car mechanic who gets in a conflict with Joe. Mikey also needs certain types of car to chop for parts, and will pay $400 for one as long as the police are not tailing. While climbing the ranks in the mafia, Vito and Joe meet another man named Henry Tomasino who's already a made man in The Clemente crime family. Henry takes them under his wing and teaches them how things are done in Mafia. Quickly they become involved with each of the three main families (The Clementes, The Falcones and The Vincis) and work along many notable mobsters along the way, including Clemente caporegime Luca Gurino, Don Alberto Clemente, Falcone Underboss Eddie Scarpa and Union Boss Derek Palpadaro, just to name a few. Eventually Vito and Joe become 'made men', or soldati, in the Falcone crime family. Personality Vito is the strong, silent type. The opposite of his best friend Joe, who is much more flamboyant and loud. This quality is admired by his many bosses. He has strong morals, and doesn't kill because he wants to, but because he has to. Vito doesn't aspire to be the Don, he just wants a bit of money and a bit of respect so that he can help his family out. Trivia *He was born in Sicily in 1925, and later his family emigrated to the United States. *He is 19/20 when the story begins in February 1945. *His forename may be a reference to Don Vito Corleone from "The Godfather" and it's sequel. *The child Vito bears a striking resemblance to Tommy Angelo, of Mafia II's predecessor. *Vito's family consists of his father Antonio, his mother, Maria, and sister named Francesca. It was also said that he had a brother, but he died of sickness at an early age. *His appearance has changed a lot since the beginning of development making him look younger. *Vito served as a paratrooper since his uniform cap has a Parachutist patch. He served in the 504th Airborne Division, but in the "War Hero" pre-order bonus pack, one of the outfits is an army uniform with the "Screaming Eagle" (the emblem of the 101st) on the shoulder, as seen here. However, the 504th was a regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division. The 101st Airborne did not participate in Operation Husky and did not see combat until Operation Overlord, more commonly known as D-Day. *As Vito was on leave during the winter of 1944-1945 (February to be exact) because of injuries sustained in combat, it can be assumed that he was wounded during the Battle of the Bulge. *The game lasts 6 years of Vito's life, from 1945 to 1951, so by the end of the game Vito is 25/26 years old. *Vito has been compared in looks to Marlon Brando's character in the 1951 film "A Streetcar Named Desire". Brando later played the role of Vito Corleone in the gangster classic "The Godfather". *Vito's skills from his time in the army come in very handy when he starts working for the Mafia, he is a skilled marksman and is good at hand to hand combat. *In the prologue of the story, Vito returns home on leave from the Second World War. This is possibilly a reference to the beginning of The Godfather, in which Michael Corleone also returns home from the war. The differences being Vito served in the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment in Europe and Michael served in the United States Marine Corps in the Pacific Theater. *In the War he received two medals, the Purple Heart and the Distinguished Service Cross or DSC for short. One of them was awarded to him personally by General George S. Patton as revealed in Home Sweet Home. *According the the police radio, Vito is about 6 feet tall. Family *Maria Scaletta (mother, Deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Unnamed Brother (deceased) *Eric (brother in law) Notable murders committed by Vito *Carlo Falcone *Brian O'Neil *Stephen Coyne *Derek * Mickey Desmond Notable Murders Committed by Joe with Vito's assistance *Alberto Clemente *Mr. Wong *Thomas Angelo Notable Murders that Vito assisted in *Luca Gurino *The Fat Man Gallery 01.jpg|Vito's early appearance. Mafia 2 thomspon small.jpg|Vito's current appearance. vito_joe_profile.jpg|Vito and Joe concept art viito.jpg|Concept art of Vito. Army cap.jpg|Vito's army cap.(Notice the airborne patch on the cap) Vito with M1.jpg|Vito with an M1 Garand in Army Fatigues Marlon Brando.jpg|Marlon Brando in A Streetcar Named Desire. The possible inspiration behind Vito's facial features. File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Vito with friends Joe and Henry. 4-10.png|Vito in his cream suit Scaletta, Voti Scaletta, Voti Category:Mafia II Category:Falcone Crime Family Category:Characters Category:Mafia II characters